


Basket for Dog

by JoyfulOmens (IDontHaveACleverQuip)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontHaveACleverQuip/pseuds/JoyfulOmens
Summary: Mid-Canon. It’s just not fair that Dog has to run after the Them, he is a little dog after all.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Basket for Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly think about Adam and Pepper swapping bikes.
> 
> Thank my sister (who wrote some parts) and [misanthropiclycanthrope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misanthropiclycanthrope) for betaing it for me 83

On yet another oddly perfect-weather-for-the-time-of-year summer afternoon, the Them, having had the perfect ice cream cone, returned to Hogback Wood. After parking their bikes and taking their usual places, the Them's attention turned to Dog, who lay on his side panting. 

“It hardly seems fair, you know,” Brian said. “Making Dog run after our bikes the whole time. I mean, he is a little dog. Ever think he gets tired?”

“Of course he gets tired, wouldn’t you?” Pepper answered.

“Dunno, I’ve never run after a bike before.”

“Maybe we could teach him to ride a bike too?” Adam had gotten Dog to walk on his hind legs after all. It couldn’t be much harder to teach his pedigree mongrel to pedal.

“But you can’t teach Dog to ride a bike. His legs are too short, and they wouldn’t reach the pedals, ” Wendsleydale joined in.

“He could always ride in Pepper’s basket,” Brian suggested earning himself a punch from Pepper herself. 

“Ugh, don’t remind me about the basket.”

“But Dog can’t go _home_ with Pepper, he’s my dog.” Adam continued, preventing Brian from saying anything else to earn himself another punch from their second in command.

“You could get your own basket,” Wensleydale suggested.

“I've tried that before, it fell right off.”

“Well, perhaps you didn't do it correctly. My father says anything can be done if done right,” Wensleydale stated rather pompously.

“Has your father ever put a basket on your bike?” Pepper demanded.

“Well no, but it doesn't mean it can’t be done,” he added defensively.

“Too bad your parents didn't buy you a bike with a basket already, like Pepper,” Brian said receiving yet another punch. “Could have saved a lot of trouble.”

Adam pondered for a moment before inspiration struck. “Pepper, what if we swapped bikes? You wanted a fancier one anyway right? And I need a basket.” 

“I can’t just give my bike away,” Pepper gaped at him.

“Sure you can! If you want to, that is.”

Pepper considered it, if only for the sake of saying she had. Adam _did_ have a nice bike. “Alright, fine! But only for Dog's sake.”

“I’m sure if he could talk right now he'd thank you. Right, Dog?”

Dog barked, wagging his tail.

A rather contrived ceremony later, and Dog had his own personal seat for those longer rides around town. All the running he wouldn’t have to be doing would definitely allow him more energy for further experimenting with a certain neighbourhood cat.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this a few days ago, but ended up sick on my day off. Go figure! 
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://joyfulomens.tumblr.com/) or my [Discord server](https://discordapp.com/invite/G6vPRmn)


End file.
